1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that displays an image by using liquid crystals, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate on which switching devices for driving each pixel region are formed, a counter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image by controlling transmittance of light via a voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer.
Meanwhile, in a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, i.e., a VA mode of operation for a liquid crystal display device, a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device may be improved by forming a liquid crystal domain by arranging liquid crystal molecules in different directions by using a patterned transparent electrode.